Conventional supermarket shelves have front edges which are shaped to releasably retain price tickets at the front edges of the shelves, so that passers by can be informed of the names, weights, prices, etc. of commodities displayed for sale on the shelves.
It is, of course, well known to employ an illuminated display of one kind or another, and in particular an intermittently flashing illuminated display, for the purpose of attracting the attention of persons in the vicinity, and many flashing advertising and display devices of various types have previously been employed for this purpose.
However, there exists a need for improved means for attracting the attention of passers-by to items displayed on shelves in supermarkets, in which the shelves are often long and numerous and crowded with numerous items of different colors, designs and shapes on display for sale on the shelves. In such an environment, a conventional price ticket does not attract particular attention to its associated item, particularly from a distance. An effective device is therefore desirable for specifically drawing attention to a particular item among a multitude of items on display in a supermarket.